


Sunrise

by chio_aki



Category: Argo (2012), Laguna (2001)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bad Ending, Extramarital Affairs, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mpreg, Transvestite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: Tony Mendez接到命令深入探查一伙位于海岸的意大利裔黑手党的情况，但当晚他的酒店房间来了不速之客——一位自称Thomas的少年。





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/R18/严重OOC/未成年性爱/婚外情/Mpreg/轻微女装
> 
> 逃离德黑兰（Argo）x仇恋（Laguna）Tony Mendez/Thomas
> 
> 借用原作部分时代和身份背景但与原作关系不大，文中有关20世纪7/80年代美国黑手党的内容不要深究，这只是一篇肉文

警察就快来了。

 

Mendez借着窄小天窗透进来的晨光看着腕表，如果他传递出去的信息被准时接收并正确破译，CIA和当地警方将在10分钟之后到达这座仓库，它与相邻的十几座仓库一同建在海岸线上，此时它们饱经海风侵蚀的墙壁正沐浴着自海上升起的第一抹光芒。

 

身边的Omega在安睡，鲜红的小嘴微张了一条缝，吐出的气息带着点清淡的甜香，婴儿肥的脸颊随着呼吸鼓起又落下，纤长的黑色睫毛被清晨的阳光染成淡金色。

 

他就像个天使，Mendez不由得想着。

 

即使他们已经发生了多次性爱，他仍然不相信他已经成年。

 

他不相信这个谎话连篇的小Omega漂亮的嘴唇吐出的任何话语，尽管这个孩子在他们见面的第一时间就宣称他已经21岁了，但Mendez在心里确定自己与一个未成年上了床。

 

但他并未因此感到多少后悔。在见到这个男孩的第一眼起，那些束缚他几十年的道德准绳都在那一瞬间松了套。

 

Mendez轻轻的抚摸着男孩刚刚发育微鼓起来的小巧喉结，小Omega不堪其扰地睁开了迷蒙的眼睛。那双蒙着一层水雾的湛蓝眼眸映着他的倒影，就像他们初见时一样。

 

奇怪，他为什么会有一种时间已经过了很久的恍惚感，Mendez忍不住笑了，事实上他们的初见不过发生在一天多前，他却有种跟眼前的男孩经历了漫长人生的错觉。

 

刚睡醒的Omega不知道男人为什么突然笑起来，但他也习惯性地对他露出了甜蜜的笑容。男孩伸开手臂摆出邀请的姿势，Mendez心领神会地知道他是想让自己抱他起来。

 

他俯下身让男孩白嫩的双臂攀上了自己的肩，正如一天前的夜晚。

 

 

 

他在酒店大堂里就感受到了一道紧盯着自己的视线。多年CIA探员的经验让他能轻易察觉危险，但很奇怪，这道目光虽然紧锁着自己不放，却没有让他感到任何压迫感和攻击性。

 

Mendez不动声色地上楼回到自己的房间。

 

他检查了整个套房，什么都没有少，同样什么也没有多，一切都保持着他离开时的原样。看来盘踞在这里的黑手党还没有发现他富商身份掩护下的真相，但他不能掉以轻心，酒店大堂里的那道目光不会是他的幻觉。

 

他腰间裹着一条浴巾从浴室走出来时，响起了客房服务的敲门声。

 

该来的还是来了。Mendez嘴角噙着一抹笑替这位不请自来的客人打开门，门外出乎意料地站着一位青涩的少年。

 

男孩的身量刚刚长成，是身高已经拔高但体型没有跟上的纤细，就像是迎着风挺立的梧桐树苗，挺拔又脆弱。

 

Mendez没有想到当地黑手党会派这么一号人物来。他明显涉世未深，被Mendez抓住手腕带进房间时，脸颊上都是无法掩盖的绯红。

 

男人尽职尽责地扮演着一位好色的Alpha富商该做的事，他拉着Omega男孩将他抱坐在自己大腿上，手掌暧昧地轻抚着男孩下意识闪躲的纤薄后背，并在逗得小Omega眼眶发红的调笑中将男孩带来的酒一杯杯灌进那张不知所措的小嘴里。

 

他当然不会吃别人带给他的食物，这瓶昂贵的美酒也就只能由小Omega独享了。

 

也许是为了申明自己带来的东西的安全性，男孩毫不拒绝Alpha喂到他唇边的金棕色液体——又或者他只是青涩地不知拒绝。

 

酒瓶空了一半时Mendez得到了男孩的名字，Thomas，他选择相信这是男孩的真名，那双含着露水的眸子含情脉脉地望着他，就好像他真的对面前陌生的Alpha动了真情。

 

男孩纤长的手臂环住他的肩，他横抱着少年修长却肉乎乎的身体扔在卧室的床上。

 

松松垮垮的不合身的侍应生廉价西装制服被脱掉，男孩向西装被扔下床的方向望去，喉结滑动，下意识地吞咽以掩盖紧张。

 

“Thomas。”

 

被叫到名字的小Omega一个激灵转回头，撞进了男人温柔的目光。

 

他恍惚觉得自己在Alpha眼中看到了怜爱。

 

可那真的可能吗？Thomas在心里苦笑。他在来之前看了交到他手中的男人的资料，他有漂亮的妻子，可爱的儿子，虽然危险但也体面的工作。他什么都不缺，而自己什么都没有。

 

RICO Act*让他们的日子不好过了，他虽然只是个最底层的小混混，不清楚事情的全貌，但他仍能在细枝末节感受到家族的根基在动摇。高层们可能要离开了，他将再次成为无家可归的孩子。

 

Thomas不知道男人为什么会想要跟他做爱，也许只因为Alpha本能都无法拒绝稚嫩美丽的Omega的投怀送抱，更何况这个Omega还即将迎来发情期。

 

同西装一样过大的西裤被拉开了拉链，Thomas在惊慌中支起上身，胸口微凉的触感是他不小心弄洒到身上的酒——他甚至都没意识到自己一直端着男人递到他手里的酒杯。

 

酒液渗透了宽大的白衬衫，粗糙的廉价布料变得透明，紧贴在Thomas微微鼓起来的覆盖着一层因Omega发育而长出软肉的胸口，那上面挺立着小小的乳头，像奶油上点缀的一颗小红豆鼓鼓地撑起布料。

 

男人笑着取走他手中的酒杯放在床头柜上，拍拍Thomas挺翘的屁股提示他抬起腰身，男人随即顺利地将肥大的西装裤拽到了Omega的脚踝。

 

眼前的景色让Mendez的笑容不由得变得更大，他抬头看着男孩的脸，Thomas红着脸别开了视线。

 

男孩的下体套在一条瘦小的女孩才穿得下的小号比基尼泳裤里，两条细带绑着的只有一颗草莓大小的三角形布料被圆鼓鼓的卵蛋撑起来，而那根小阴茎全部毫无包裹地露在外面，Mendez忍不住想象它在西裤布料的摩擦中经历了怎样的折磨。

 

他将Omega男孩幼小的阴茎包裹进温热的手掌，重新倒回床上的Thomas在这直接的刺激中抽着气。

 

挑起一个没什么经验的小Omega的情欲简直易如反掌，他甚至不用刻意释放信息素，Thomas就在他几下套弄中将稀薄的毫无用途的精液射在他的掌心。年幼的Omega的精液实在是太少了，只够濡湿他手掌的纹路。

 

他将这一点透明的粘液涂抹在Thomas的大腿内侧，Omega在这刺激中下意识并紧双腿，却在下一秒被Alpha无情地掰开。

 

勒紧的比基尼泳裤细小的带子陷进Omega柔嫩的软肉里，将嫩肉勒得红红的。Mendez没有大发善心地帮Thomas将这条并无任何遮挡作用的小内裤脱下来，他从两条绑带之间将手掌伸进了男孩隐藏在丰厚臀肉中的嫩穴。

 

那里不出意料地汁水泛滥，穴口汩汩溢出的甜蜜交合液沾了Alpha满手，让他一下子轻松地将三根手指埋进了男孩的身体。

 

小Omega的穴道很紧，就像它的主人一样青涩，但敏感的肠肉还是在接触到异物的第一时间就仔细地包围住了入侵者。分不清是推拒还是吸吮，男人的手指被严丝合缝地压在肠道里，甚至能感到从子宫涌出的温热液体正浇洒在他的指尖。

 

空气中弥漫着愈发浓郁的甜腻性香，男人Alpha天性中具有征服欲和侵占欲的一面被唤醒。他从未体会过这种不受理智控制的强烈感觉，他美丽贤淑的妻子是位优秀的Beta。

 

他不应该在这个时候想起妻子的，但奇怪的是他内心并没有多少负罪感。

 

身下的Omega在他曲起手指抠弄他如蚌肉般软糯的肠壁时，像是喘不过气一样地大声呻吟着。

 

“你快发情了。”

 

Thomas听到男人自始至终未有波澜的沉稳陈述句，忍不住想翻白眼。

 

我当然知道自己快要发情了，如果不是这样或许他们还不会派我来吧。

 

但他没有闲暇继续腹诽了。Mendez抽出了插在他身体里的手指，俯身将他抱了起来。被男人的手指带出肛门的交合液濡湿了男孩的两条大腿，它们此时敞开着，滑腻腻地攀附在男人的腰侧。

 

Alpha粗大的阴茎肏进年幼Omega软绵绵的身体时，比基尼泳裤一侧的带子终于不堪重负地绷断了，松松地挂在男孩的腰窝。

 

男孩真的很青涩，稚嫩到还不知道该怎样做好伪装，Mendez忍不住想，他甚至忘记要求他戴套，而如果男孩真的是出来卖的，绝不会想要留下任何客人的孩子。

 

Thomas被强壮的手臂搂着贴在男人身上，身高差让他即使悬空着屁股也正好与男人的视线平齐。

 

他在身下不间断的激烈顶弄中颤着身子，面前男人英俊的脸在他上下颠簸的视野中不断出现又消失，他终于看清那双状似无神的棕色眸子含着怎样温柔得能融化人心的深情。

 

可那深情以前不会，将来也不会，甚至就在他的阴茎正埋在身体里的现在，都不会属于他。

 

Thomas不知道自己怎么会爱上这个男人，他们见面还不超过两个小时。他甚至不知道这是否是爱，但他内心有一个声音正在拼命劝他放弃家族交给他的任务，对这个男人说出一切，再送他安全地离开。

 

不敢再面对这双饱含温情的眼眸，Thomas将脸埋进男人的颈侧，亲吻着浓密的黑色胡须。

 

身体里的抽插愈发沉重，男人掐住腰窝将他的身子提起来，再松开手借着重力让他自己坐下去。肛穴里的阴茎反复地进出，不断从仅留一个龟头卡在肛口变为几乎插进他的子宫。

 

“啊……先生……别……”

 

“叫我Tony。”

 

Thomas伴随着男人低沉的嗓音第一次潮吹了，他抖着身子趴倒在男人身上，子宫口喷薄的热流灌溉着男人不懈耕耘的粗大阴茎。

 

他孕育生命的器官已经为男人完全敞开了，Omega需要Alpha在他体内成结，将浓稠的精液播洒在他的子宫壁，那里有着孕育新生们的肥沃土壤。

 

Omega的身体叫嚣着渴望被浇灌，年轻的生命不一会就恢复了足够的力气。他推着男人躺倒在床上，自己骑上了男人的下身。

 

阴茎借着姿势的变换插得更深了，Mendez毫不怀疑他的龟头已经伸进了男孩的子宫。

 

那里比肠道还要温软湿热，男人的马眼忍不住流出了些许前列腺液。

 

敏感的Omega感到这些不属于自己的液体，更加激动地释放着热情的性香，内壁缴紧了男人的阴茎，企图榨出里面宝贵的精液，将它们吃进身体最深处。

 

但他的小心思并未得逞，男人托起他的上身，将他的身体带离了自己的阴茎。

 

Alpha滚烫的精液喷洒在他的腹部和胸脯时，Thomas恍惚地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，无意识地舔掉了喷溅到唇边的男人的精液。舌尖沾着浓稠的白色液体卷进嘴里，他甚至意犹未尽地砸了咂嘴。

 

小Omega已经彻底迎来了发情期，他浑浊的大脑无法思考眼前成熟健康的Alpha为什么不在他体内成结。

 

他们在这之后又变换姿势做了许多次，Thomas在无数次的潮吹和射精中努力寻找着这个问题的答案。

 

在他的小阴茎已经没有东西可射，最后一次喷出夹带着金黄色透明尿液的前列腺液时，他才抽搐着身体想到，这个男人有自己的家庭，他不是属于他的Alpha，不会想要他生下的孩子。

 

 

 

第二天Thomas发烧了。

 

Omega发情期的正常反应，他自第二性征开始发育起经历过无数次了，可这是第一次有个Alpha在身边照顾他。

 

Mendez除了清晨在Thomas半梦半醒时出去了一趟并带回了早餐和退烧药外，几乎一整天都陪在Thomas身边，就好像他是这个Omega绑定的另一半，是他的丈夫，而不是购买这个男孩身体的恩客，不是一夜情的对象。

 

他在一天的时间里喂男孩吃饭吃药、帮他擦拭因发热而汗湿的身体，并在Omega情欲翻腾时帮他解决欲望的折磨。

 

他们在Thomas没有被发热和发情折腾的时间并排躺在床上随意地聊着天，Mendez将男孩的身体搂进臂弯里，让那颗毛绒绒的小脑袋枕着自己的肩膀。

 

生病的男孩像是有无限的倾诉欲，絮絮叨叨地不停说着话，柔软的头发蹭得男人的肩窝微痒。

 

他说自己是个孤儿，从小被叔叔养大，后来他成年了，叔叔一家也搬走了，他开始干这行赚钱养活自己。

 

Mendez不知道他的话中有多少是真的，也许全部都是事实，也许每个字都是谎言，但这并不妨碍他觉得这个依偎着自己的男孩值得疼爱。

 

他有一瞬间甚至真的希望这孩子是个卖身的男妓，而不是黑手党的一员。

 

可Thomas大腿内侧贴着的那块纱布遮挡的东西清楚地提醒着他这绝无可能。

 

男孩对他说那纱布包住的是上一位客人在他腿上掐灭烟头留下的伤疤，但Mendez知道那是男孩在来之前刚刚被刮掉的黑手党家族标志的纹身，新鲜的创口面透过厚厚的纱布仍能看到血色。

 

他们就像一对情侣一样相互依偎，享受着宁静的温存。彼此守着自己的秘密，心照不宣。

 

黑手党成员是在傍晚时分闯入的，Mendez知道他们会来，他也是故意在等着这一刻。

 

他在被打晕套上麻袋前，看到了小Omega饱含歉意的担忧的双眼，它们还是那样澄澈的蓝。

 

 

 

Mendez醒来时已经是晚上了，他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，在透过窄小窗口的惨白月光中环视周围。他正置身在一处仓库，从远处传进来的夜风吹送海浪的声音中可以知道，他确实如自己探到的消息一样，被转移到了海岸边的仓库中。

 

耳畔传来如幼猫一般细微的呻吟声，Mendez循声看过去，在身边不远处的几个堆在一起的大箱子旁，倚靠着与他度过了半个夜晚和一个白天的小Omega。

 

一瞬间他疑惑他们为什么没把Thomas带走，而是将他和自己留在一起。随即他明白了，如果黑手党要在明早逃亡，他们绝不会愿意照顾一个处在发情期的Omega。

 

Mendez挪过去坐在Thomas身边，让他躺在自己身上更舒服一些。

 

男孩在他身上迷迷糊糊地摸索着，雌性发情的本能让他很快摸到了Mendez的下身。

 

男人的阴茎被掏出来含进了Omega的小嘴里，湿热的口腔吞吐着，灵巧的小舌头一圈圈舔着盘虬的柱身。Alpha没多久就被他舔硬了，男孩跨坐上他的身体，两只小手抱着硬挺的粗壮阴茎，将男人的性器吃进了贪婪的肛穴。

 

Thomas一只手扶着男人的肩头，另一只手伸到身后撑在男人的腿上，上下移动身体肏弄自己。他似是被丢弃在一旁无人问津太久了，无法纾解的情欲摧残着他的大脑，混乱的思绪只知道遵从本能缠着男人做爱。

 

直到他体内获得了第一次潮吹，男孩的思绪才恢复些许清明。他像警惕的小动物环顾四周，再转回头看看面前的男人。随即想起什么一般，移开了视线。

 

男人却没有给他闪躲的机会，他扳过Thomas的脸，吻住了那两瓣在苍白的月光映照下也一样鲜红的嘴唇。

 

这是他们之间的第一个吻。

 

他真是个怪人，Thomas在男人的舌头伸进口腔时想，我骗了他，害得他被抓，为什么他还要亲我呢？

 

而这个怪人紧接着做了更加奇怪的事。

 

他脱下衣服铺在冰冷潮湿的地板上，将Thomas从自己身上抱下来放上去躺好，抓着男孩的脚踝折起两条长腿压向男孩的胸脯。

 

这一次阴茎进入身体时比之前的任何一次都轻柔，Thomas完全没有感到一丝痛楚，整根粗大的肉柱就全部埋进了他的肠道。

 

龟头在他敞开的子宫口浅浅地试探着戳刺，那小心翼翼的力道就像是害怕惊扰停在花苞上的蜻蜓。

 

“进来吧……我想要你……想要你的结……”

 

Omega颤着声音祈求，Alpha这一次终于没有辜负他的心意。

 

巨大的结卡在宫口，男孩身体里的小花蕊忍不住又喷出了一大股香甜的花蜜。

 

Alpha的射精持久又猛烈，子宫壁被烫得剧烈地收缩着，Omega男孩被刺激得一边潮吹一边射精，前后同时不间断地喷洒出热液。他的身体完全被汗水浸湿，眼角也在滴落着生理性的泪水。如果不是知道Omega的特殊体质，男人真怕他脱水。

 

Mendez的阴茎从Thomas的肛门拔出来时，男孩的肛口已经被撑成一个大开着无法闭合的圆环。

 

察觉到有热液从肛门流出来，Omega努力地收缩肌肉，将被撑大的穴眼闭紧。他想把男人的精液全部留在自己体内，一滴也不能浪费。

 

也许他的肚子很快就会鼓起来，Thomas轻轻抚摸着自己平坦的小腹，这里会有一个他们两人的孩子。

 

男人的大手覆上了他的小手，同他一起缓慢地抚摸着。身旁的小Omega就要以这具少年人的小身体孕育来孕育一个更小的生命，想到这男人的心被疼惜填得满满的。

 

“睡吧，天快亮了。”他将男孩的上身抱上自己的膝头躺好，手掌盖住了反射着月光的蓝眼睛。

 

 

 

清晨的微光中他将男孩抱起来坐好，Thomas却任性地搂着他的脖子不撒手。男人无奈地纵容了他，亲了亲微凉的小鼻尖。

 

Omega的烧已经退了，发情期似乎也已经过去。但Thomas却似乎变得更粘人了。

 

他贴着Mendez的身体，与男人密不可分地拥抱在一起，用对方温暖的体温抚慰自己紧张的内心。

 

“Thomas。”

 

依然是那样沉稳没有波动的呼唤。

 

小Omega抬起头询问地看着他，Mendez轻抚上了男孩耳后的细发。

 

“我会帮你申请加入证人保护计划。”

 

男孩震惊地瞪大了一双圆圆的大眼睛。许久之后才试探地开口。

 

“你……都知道？”

 

“是。”

 

“从什么时候？”

 

“一开始。”

 

“你……你一直在骗我……”

 

男孩愤怒地离开了他的怀抱，他站起身来回踱着步，不停地喘着粗气，难以置信地说着。

 

“我……我竟然还在忏悔、内疚，懊恼自己竟然放任他们抓住你，悔恨自己没有放你走，担心他们一会儿就会来把你带走杀掉，可原来……原来你只是在骗我……”

 

男人跟着起身抱住了男孩颤抖的身体，年轻的Omega没有挣扎几下就在Alpha的信息素中放软了身子，伏在宽阔的肩膀上无声地流泪。

 

“Thomas……”Mendez轻抚着怀中男孩微颤后背，“你等的人不会来了。他们企图逃亡的船只已经被限制出海，CIA和警方很快就会到这里了。Thomas，就算他们没有被抓，你也已经被他们抛弃了。我会帮你申请证人保护计划，你跟我走吧。”

 

男孩没有回应他的话，只是一直没停下来的无声的哭泣变成了轻声的呜咽。

 

直到泪水浸湿了Mendez的外套和衬衣，Thomas才抬起头。

 

“我不会跟你走的，”他挣脱了男人温暖的怀抱，“我会跟叔叔一起被抓，一起进监狱。是他在被炸成碎片的汽车旁捡到了我，又养了我十几年。”

 

“而我认识你，才不到两天。”

 

Mendez知道自己拗不过这个孩子了，他就像一头倔强的小牛犊，认定了自己认为正确的道路。

 

Thomas被警察带走时，太阳正从海天相接处喷薄而出，将淡蓝色的天空和海面染出一片绯红。这景象让Mendez想到男孩的左眼，那清澈的蓝色虹膜上也有一小块棕红色的扇形。

 

男孩在登上警车前转过身，阳光在他身后照过来，为这漂亮的Omega映出一片圣洁的光辉。

 

荷花苞上的蜻蜓挥动了透明的双翼，清晨的阳光在它的翅膀上璀璨地跳跃。

 

他们之间的距离已经隔开很远，男人不甚清晰地看到男孩冲着他做出一串奇怪的唇语。

 

他当时没有弄懂男孩想说的话，直到很久以后回忆时才明白那是句意大利语。

 

“Ti amo*。”

 

这是男孩留给他的，也许是最后的一句话。

 

 

 

Mendez的生活一如既往，与遇到Thomas之前几乎没有不同。他仍然与妻子分居，仍然不时打电话跟儿子闲聊他看的电视，除了他现在有一个小女孩需要照顾。

 

他在幼儿园门口轻吻她的脸颊道别，并承诺晚上来接她。

 

小女孩对他挥手说再见，她的眼睛是如同天空一样澄澈的蓝色。

 

 

——END——

 

 

一句话变HE

 

“嘿，听说你要拍一部叫‘Argo’的有关外星人的电影？”他被从后面拍了一下肩膀，转过头对上一双蓝色的眸子，“我想我可以演男主角。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *RICO Act：《反犯罪组织侵蚀合法组织法》，此法及其他有关法律将从属于执行非法活动的组织定为犯罪，美国黑手党受到打击。
> 
> *Ti amo：意大利语的“我爱你”。


End file.
